lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazu
'''Lazu '''is the god of chaos and anarchy. Function and Attributes Along with Diel, Lazu was one of the two most important gods in the greater divine family. He was the god of chaos, emotion, and unlimited freedom. Due to his history and trickster nature, Lazu is extremely misunderstood by humanity. The fact of the matter is that Lazu's influence is essential to the overall health of the world and its people. Where there is apathy, he brings passion and excitement. Where there is oppression, he brings revolution. Where there is stagnation, he brings creativity. While Diel maintains a certain emotional distance from humanity, Lazu happily mingles with society for his own amusement. He is the unpredictable trickster. Sometimes malicious, sometimes supportive. Not inherently evil, but also not inherently good humored. His dominion is the western hemisphere, which includes the continents of Korento and Verden. While his spirit was bound, Lazu used mortal hosts to set in motion a plan to free himself from captivity. Upon acquiring his freedom, he took on another mortal to act as in earthly incarnation. Lazu in Balance When the forces of Lazu and Diel are in balance - sharing equal influence over the world - life itself is in harmony. Lazu ensures that people maintain their curiosity, thirst for adventure, and their demand for certain freedoms. When nations begin to grow stagnant, Lazu introduces new elements to society that shake up the status quo. He encourages laughter and emotional expresson. Diel is there to prevent destructive emotional outbursts and ensure that the laws of mankind are maintained. Lazu Unbalanced When Lazu is out of balance, the effects are immediate and devastating. This is especially true in the current age, as Lazu is less than pleased about his long imprisonment. People lose their sense of civility and become ruled by their emotions. Taken to the vengeful extreme, this results in the Madness of Lazu. Productivity ceases due to a lack of work ethic. Wars begin over trivial, personal issues. Civilization declines and barbarism becomes more commonplace. People begin to revert back to a primitive way of life. Indulgence and lawlessness take hold. Left unchecked, a full era of Lazu unbalanced could result in the utter destruction of human civilization, cleaning the slate. Mortal Hosts Lazu's mortal hosts tend to live much longer than Diel's, as Lazu's hosts were always living under the radar, stealthily moving about to accomplish set goals. Most of his avatars have been members of The Labyrinth due his extreme influence over the region. The avatars were also the top ranked members of The Society of Laz, which was Lazu's more widespread cult of followers. They were selected and trained based upon their natural gifts for chaotic power. Early avatars would include Hakubi and Veteran, two men who were the early rulers of the Labyrinth. A warrior named Pook followed, and then a trickster named Jinn. Jinn's apprentice, Mitch, roamed the world for some time and carried out the final plans necessary for Lazu's liberation. Mitch trained an apprentice named Xeres, who later went missing, but passed the full power of the god onto Chikara Nadir in order to save her from death. Chikara has been Lazu's host for the last two years, but, due to lack of training on her part, has been suffering to varying degrees under his influence. History When the world was created, Diel and Lazu shared it equally. Lazu governed the western hemisphere (Verden, Korento) while Diel ruled over the eastern hemisphere (Norrendir, Komitaa). The young world remained in a state of harmony while the two gods kept each other in check. At one point, in an age too young for humanity to remember, the gods had a falling out. The reason for this conflict is known only to the gods themselves, but the consequences of their warring permanently changed the fate of the world. Diel defeated Lazu in divine combat and banished the god of chaos to a 'lower' realm, preventing his maddened influence from spreading over the land. Lazu did not take this punishment well. His spirit began to seep out from the underworld and return, in certain pockets, to the mortal world. His spirit began to possess human avatars - including Keel and Jinn - so that he might find a way to free himself. His chaotic influence began to warp the land when concentrations of his power were high. This resulted in the formation of The Labyrinth and The Eagle's Talons. His chance for freedom came in the year 5 ADW. Selena Nadir, manipulated by Keel, retrieved the final sacred item necessary to free Lazu from his bonds. Lazu's full power was unleashed. At the wishes of Keel, he took on Chikara Nadir as his new mortal host, preventing her death. This was an unexpected change of plans, as Xeres had been the one trained to accept his powers. Chikara and Lazu then destroyed most of Verden, wiping out the civilizations that had come to dominate the land. Lazu then set himself up as the divine ruler of The Empire of Koridai, mingling with and battling with humans whenever his host would allow. Due to his recent possession and his host's strong will, Lazu's personality has so far been held at bay. Lazu currently risks another era of banishment as he does battle with the world's heroes in the ruins of the Labyrinth's main colosseum. Category:Gods